Le fils du proprio
by SBRocket
Summary: One shot, lecteur adulte uniquement.


Le fils du proprio

_-C'est vraiment une lavette !_ Ricane Bella en rendant le portable à Rosalie.

_-Oh ne soit pas si mauvaise, il est plutôt attendrissant ! _

_-Tu parles, c'est une mauviette, une carpette, il lècherait le sol si tu lui demandais. _

_-Il est gentleman, tu dis ça parce que les seuls mecs qui s'intéressent à toi, sont tous des pourris imbus d'eux-mêmes, trop beaux pour regarder autre chose que leurs pretty faces. _

_-Pretty face ET pretty cul ! __Regarde ça ! _

Bella sort son portable et ouvre son dossier de photos.

_-Dam' qui est ce spécimen ?_ La flopée d'abdominaux bronzés qui apparait sur le large écran laisse Rosalie pantoise.

_-Jacob Black, dit Jake, personal traineur et étudiant en bio à ses heures perdues. _

_-Tu l'as choppé où celui-là ? _

_-En bas, il habite le rez-de-chaussée droit. _

_-T'a-t-il invité à diner avant de te sauter ? _

_-Non ! Mais il m'a fait une remise sur l'abonnement à la salle de son cousin, il s'appelle Sam et a des tatouages vraiment intéressants, artistiquement parlant. _

_-Qui ça ? Sam ou Jacob ? _

_-Sam, à moins que ce soit Jared ? _

_-Jared ? _

_-Laisse-tomber ! Alors, si je comprends bien ce Emmett te plait ? _

_-Je suis folle de lui, il est adorable. Il me respecte, il s'intéresse à moi et il est très attentif. Il se soucie vraiment de moi tu vois. _

_-Hum, je suis persuadée que ça ne se fait plus ce genre de choses, tu devrais te méfier. Ce mec est trop parfait pour être honnête ! Crois-moi c'est louche ! _

_-Comment peux-tu être aussi aigrie, tout les hommes ne sont pas des monstres en puissance. _

_-Non bien sûr, certains sont gays ! _

_-Bella !_ S'écrie Rosalie outrée_, essaie de croire un peu au prince charmant ! _

_-Ha… le prince charmant… je crois qu'il est mort sur la banquette arrière d'une Buick le soir du bal de promo ! _

_-Mike Newton n'est pas un échantillon représentatif de la population masculine. _

_-Non, Mike Newton est le modèle sur lequel tous les autres ont été fabriqués ! _

_-Ce que tu peux être bornée parfois ! Il y a un homme bien pour toi ici bas ! _

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et les deux filles se figent, regardant suspicieusement la porte.

_-C'est peut-être lui ?_ Rit Bella en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Rosalie la suit en lissant sa jupe, peu importe, qui que ce soit, elle était sur le départ de toute façon.

Bella ouvre la porte à la volée et se fige devant la grande silhouette de l'homme face à elle. Un peu moins de la trentaine, Il porte un simple jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir un brin moulant. Délicieux à souhait, beau corps, belle gueule tout à fait son genre.

_-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan ?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix grave en esquissant un sourire craquant. Un sourire de playboy, un sourire de « je suis beau à tomber et je le sais parfaitement ».

_-C'est moi,_ marmonne-t-elle en détaillant sa stature athlétique, les traits harmonieux de son visage et surtout ses grands yeux verts, une arme de séduction de gros calibre. Bella est sous le charme immédiatement. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un canon frappe à sa porte et la demande. A croire que c'est son jour de chance, peut-être même que c'est l'homme de sa vie, qui sait ?

_-Je suis Edward Cullen,_ se présente-t-il en tendant sa main poliment. Le sourire qu'il arbore ne cache rien du fait qu'il a remarqué l'effet qu'il a eu sur elle. _Le fils de Carlisle, le propriétaire_, précise-t-il quand elle regarde suspicieusement sa grande main blanche face à elle. Une main aux doigts de pianiste, longs, fins, osseux et musculeux. Une main qui ne portera pas d'alliance similaire à la sienne, beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour être quelqu'un de bien.

_-Enchantée !_ Dit-elle pleine d'hypocrisie. Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils, s'interrogeant subitement sur sa présence. Elle finit par presser sa paume chaude qui recouvre en grande partie sa petite main.

_-Est-ce que vous avez quelques minutes, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. _Trop poli pour être honnête également.

_-Bien sûr, entrez, _elle écarte largement la porte et recule d'un pas pour le laisser passer. Elle matte son cul et les muscles de son dos quand il entre dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui, avec décontraction et nonchalance.

Rosalie le regarde de haut en bas, jugeant elle aussi la qualité de l'étalon qui vient de pénétrer dans le séjour. Bella retient un petit rire, il y a deux secondes elle disait que le Emmett lui plaisait vraiment.

_-Rosalie, Edward Cullen, le fils de mon propriétaire,_ dit Bella toujours un peu incertaine. _Est-ce que monsieur Carlisle va bien ? _S'inquiète-t-elle, elle n'a jamais vu son fils dans les parages et elle aime beaucoup son logeur, il est gentil et l'a toujours arrangée quand elle a eu des fins de mois difficiles.

_-Pas vraiment_ marmonne le jeune homme, _il a été hospitalisé la semaine dernière, il a fait une violente crise de calculs à la vésicule biliaire. _

_-Mince ! Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? _

_-Il se remet doucement._ Dit le jeune homme en détaillant l'environnement, comme s'il faisait l'état des lieux, ce qui agace prodigieusement Bella.

_-Bon, moi, je vous laisse,_ marmonne Rosalie en glissant discrètement vers la porte d'entrée.

_-Ok je t'appelle pour ce soir_, répond distraitement Bella. Quand la porte se referme derrière son amie, elle reporte son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'est arrêté au milieu de son séjour, son dos en appui contre le bar qui sépare la cuisine.

_-En quoi puis-je vous être utile monsieur Cullen ?_ Demande-t-elle ensuite, ne saisissant pas encore la raison de sa présence.

_-Votre loyer !_ Soupire-t-il en la reluquant de haut en bas. Bella ne se sent pas mal à l'aise sous son regard. Elle a l'habitude que les hommes la matent, mais là, pour le coup ça l'a met en colère. Elle n'a pas envie qu'on vienne la reluquer comme un bout de viande dans son propre appartement. Comme elle le disait il y a quelques minutes, les hommes sont des porcs et le fils de Carlisle ne semble pas faire exception.

_-Quoi mon loyer ? _Demande-t-elle un peu revêche. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas encore envoyé son chèque mais elle compte bien le faire ces jours-ci, elle l'a même préparé.

_-Il n'est pas payé,_ explique le jeune homme en passant sa main dans les mèches folles sur sa tête.

_-Je sais,_ répond-t-elle agacée, pour qui se prend-il pour débarquer comme ça et réclamer son dû.

_-D'accord et vous envisagez de faire le nécessaire ?_ Demande-t-il avec suffisance et un profond ennui.

_-Euh oui,_ marmonne Bella décontenancée par son ton froid. Elle continue cependant à le fixer, ahurie qu'il ait le culot de venir comme ça. Carlisle passe juste un coup de fil pour le lui rappeler et si vraiment il y a un souci de son côté, elle s'arrange avec lui pour payer en deux ou trois fois.

_-J'attends !_ Claque-t-il en appuyant ses coudes sur le bar derrière lui, croisant ses grandes jambes devant lui. Elle peut voir ses pectoraux se contracter sous le tissu, elle devine même les lignes de ses abdominaux, subtils mais prometteurs.

Tu vas attendre un moment branleur ! Bella le regarde effarée, il ferait bien de faire preuve de plus de diplomatie. Pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou à obéir de cette manière, elle se mord un peu la lèvre en réfléchissant à la stratégie à adopter.

_-Vous n'avez pas de quoi payer ?_ Demande-t-il sans politesse aucune comme elle n'a pas esquissé un seul geste.

_-Non, _répond Bella sans réfléchir, juste pour le contrarier. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne leçon.

_-Je m'en doutais, on ne peut pas se payer des chaussures à 300 dollars et assumer son loyer quand on est étudiant, c'est évident._ Bella regarde ses dernières Jimmy Choo avec empathie. Je vous vengerai mes précieuses, en attendant, lui, dehors !

_-Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur Cullen, je ferai le nécessaire au plus vite !_ Elle ouvre son bras comme pour l'escorter vers l'entrée.

_-C'est moi qui suis désolé mademoiselle Swan mais je ne suis pas comme mon père, il est trop gentil et trop patient. Nous payons des charges et des taxes sur cet immeuble, les appartements ne sont pas mis à disposition gracieusement. Vous ne semblez pas être dans le besoin qui plus est ! _

_-J'ai des soucis en ce moment, mais je régulariserai la situation ne vous inquiétez pas. Je l'ai toujours fais ! Nous avons toujours trouvé des arrangements et des solutions avec votre père ! _

_-Je ne fais pas dans l'arrangement moi, vous payez votre loyer ou vous dégagez. Il faut faire des choix dans la vie, si vous n'avez pas les moyens, trouver un job d'appoint ou arrêter le shopping !_ Bella regarde mortifiée les trois sacs de vêtement près du canapé. Elle est certaine qu'il les a vus, c'est bien sa veine ça qu'il se pointe quelques minutes après qu'elle soit revenue des boutiques.

_-J'ai profité des soldes,_ dit-elle avec désinvolture en se dirigeant vers les sacs. Elle attrape celui imprimé Victoria's Secret et sans aucune pudeur, en sort un ensemble de dentelle noire, fine et transparente.

_-Regardez !_ L'interpelle-t-elle, en tournant l'étiquette vers lui, _seulement 30 dollars, vous savez combien ça coûte en temps normal ? _

_-Je me fiche de votre lingerie !_ Marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard, perdant visiblement patience.

_-Ce n'est pas ce que les hommes disent généralement,_ grince-t-elle vexée en déposant l'ensemble bien en vue, sur le dossier du canapé.

_-Revendez-les, vendez-vous avec, faites ce que vous voulez mais il me faut l'argent de votre loyer ! _Bella le regarde avec consternation.

_-En voilà une bonne idée ! Je suis sure que ces choses auraient beaucoup plus de valeur avec moi dedans, vous paieriez combien, vous ?_ L'homme la considère une seconde, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. Puis soupire d'exaspération en roulant des yeux.

_-Je ne fais pas partie de ces gens qui payent pour voir des femmes en sous-vêtements ! _

_-Je comprends ! _Sourit-elle, amusée de l'avoir déstabilisé. Elle pousse le vice un peu plus loin encore.

_-Un délai de paiement alors ? _

_-Je vous demande pardon ?_ Ses yeux écarquillés font mourir de rire Bella, intérieurement, parce que de l'extérieur ses yeux sont impassibles, elle prend le visage de la fille résignée, complètement désemparée.

_-On pourrait trouver un arrangement, ses vêtements sont tout ce que j'ai de valeur et … _

_-Qu'est ce que vous me proposez là ? Un pseudo strip-tease contre un délai de paiement ? _

_-Oui et même plus contre une remise. Alors, ça vous dit ? _Bella fait sauter un bouton de son chemisier et le voit durement déglutir quand ses yeux verts suivent la ligne récemment dévoilée entre ses seins.

_-C'est vraiment tentant,_ dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Bella s'humidifie les lèvres avec la langue et s'approche lentement de lui.

_-Je suis très embêtée monsieur Cullen de vous demander ça mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre alternative._ Elle fait sauter un nouveau bouton aucunement mal à l'aise avec son corps et certaine de son pouvoir de séduction. S'il pense qu'elle est assez bête pour acheter des fringues au lieu de payer ses traites, il ne s'imagine pas ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour l'humilier. Et puis avec son physique de beau gosse et son air coincé, elle ne se force pas beaucoup, c'est un joli défi et ça prouvera qu'elle a raison: un diable dans tout homme.

_-Monsieur Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous me laissiez un peu de temps ? _Elle est tout près de lui maintenant et se penche au-dessous de son visage pour plonger ses grands yeux de biche dans les siens. Sa petite voix sonne vraiment crédible. Et elle voit sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil.

_-ça ne serait pas correct,_ marmonne-t-il incertain quand elle remonte doucement sa jupe, dénudant le milieu de ses cuisses. Il est en train de plier, elle le sent, l'homme est faible, l'homme est un porc. elle va le lui prouver. Il est tendu, en proie à un vif dilemme.

_-Personne n'en saura rien, je vous assure que je vaux le coup,_ ajoute-t-elle en se retournant doucement devant lui. Elle attrape les poings de l'homme crispés derrière elle et les amène doucement sur sa taille. Elle recule d'un pas, son dos entre délicatement en contact avec son torse musclé.

_-S'il vous plait, juste quelques jours, _chuchote-t-elle en emmêlant ses doigts aux siens pour les guider sur son corps, traçant un chemin de son ventre à ses côtes, jusque sous ses seins qui pointent déjà d'excitation.

_-Trois jours,_ crache-t-il difficilement, il expire tout son souffle quand les fesses rebondies de la fille se posent contre ses hanches. La diablesse entre ses bras se réjouit foutrement. Trop facile ! Elle dépose l'arrière de sa tête contre son épaule et remonte ses paumes sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à se taper des inconnus mais celui-ci est vraiment sexy, beau, grand, fort, il sent bon, il ne lui en faut pas plus. Les doigts de l'homme pressent les rondeurs délicieuses de la fille, Bella se cambre un peu plus contre lui et sent son érection trahir son envie. Comme si elle avait encore des doutes là-dessus.

Elle déboutonne les deux derniers boutons qui retiennent la pièce de tissu sur ses épaules et se met à bouger délicatement entre les bras de l'homme, se frottant lentement, sensuellement. La pulpe de ses doigts jusqu'alors timides se fait plus ferme quand elle se retrouve en contact avec l'épiderme soyeux de la jeune femme.

_-C'est pas mon genre de faire ça,_ dit-il à bout de souffle en la collant plus près de lui. Elle sourit sans qu'il puisse la voir. Mon cul ! Tu es un pervers et puis c'est tout ! Elle enroule sa main derrière sa nuque et se meut comme une callgirl experte.

_-Jésus t'es chaude !_ Inspire-t-il, _et tu sens diablement bon._

Diablement ? Tu ne fais pas si bien dire ! Jubile Bella.

_-Moi non plus ce n'est pas mon genre_, ment-elle en frottant outrageusement son cul contre sa bite. _Mais ça m'excite ! _Explique-t-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe sur le côté. Elle tombe au sol grâce à un minuscule tortillement de reins et le fils du propriétaire perd les pédales. Il enroule son bras brusquement autour d'elle et la plaque d'un geste rapide contre le bar.

_-Moitié moins si tu me laisses te prendre !_ Propose-t-il en pétrissant son cul, son shorty en satin rose le moule à la perfection.

_-D'accord, mais fais vite !_ Pleurniche-t-elle en lui offrant ses fesses. Il dégrafe son soutien-gorge et s'empresse de palper ses seins. Il est comme un animal quand il fait sauter son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et qu'il arrache les boutons de son jean. Il fourre ensuite sa main dans sa culotte et elle exulte de plaisir.

_-Putain de doigts de pianiste !_ Couine-t-elle quand il les plonge dans son intérieur humide.

_-Tu es trempée putain !_ Répond-il avec étonnement.

_-Trempée pour toi !_ S'extasie-t-elle en s'agrippant au bord du bar, écartant ses cuisses plus largement pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Putain putain putain putain ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les plus arrogants soient les plus doués !

Il embrasse ses épaules, continue d'élargir son intérieur confiné d'une main et libère son sexe habilement de l'autre. Les pieds de Bella tremblent dans ses escarpins, son minou est dégoulinant de plaisir et tous ses muscles convulsent.

Sans retenue aucune désormais et seulement guidée par son besoin de sexe urgent, elle tire son sac à main vers elle. Elle fouille à tâtons, perdant son contrôle, ses gestes sont précipités et approximatifs. Elle arrive tant bien que mal à attraper son préservatif d'urgence et le lui tend en contorsionnant son bras derrière elle. Il doit délaisser son antre pour lui retirer son shorty qu'elle envoie valser d'un coup de pied plus loin. Puis il caresse ses fesses avec ferveur avant d'arracher l'emballage d'un coup de canine et d'enfiler la capote.

_-Trois jours, la moitié du loyer !_ s'assure-t-elle quand elle le sent à son entrée.

_-Tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux,_ dit-il d'une voix hachée, précipitée, à l'agonie.

Il pousse entre ses chairs et elle s'agrippe plus durement à la table.

_-Merde ! Elle est énorme !_ S'inquiète-t-elle en sentant la dureté de la chose impatiente, rigide et colossale qui pousse en elle.

_-T'inquiète, ça rentre toujours !_ Assure-t-il en se retirant un peu pour mieux revenir. Le lubrifiant sur le latex et les sucs de Bella ne sont pas suffisants pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir non sans mal. C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme l'étire aussi largement. Retenu par ses parois, le fils du proprio perd patience et attrape durement la fine cuisse droite de la fille pour la soulever d'un geste brusque calant son genou pointu sur le tabouret près d'eux. Libérant l'espace, écartant les cloisons moelleuses et brulantes, il la pénètre d'un coup de rein profond qui la fait suffoquer de plaisir. Elle est toute en souplesse et parfaitement malléable, une vraie machine à sexe.

_-Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ais jamais fait ça !_ S'exclame-t-il en mordant son épaule.

_-Ta gueule ! Baise-moi !_ Lâche-t-elle sans retenue, lassée de jouer à la petite fille perdue. Il s'enfonce sans vergogne, décuplant le plaisir pour tous les deux.

_-Putain ouais !_ Couine-t-il alors qu'elle se contracte sur lui pour le retenir.

_-Plus fort !_ Supplie-t-elle en balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Leurs peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre dans un rythme parfait ils s'emmènent à l'apogée du plaisir, elle fortement plaquée contre l'aggloméré, lui accroché à son corps comme une tique. Pourtant c'est elle qui est en train de se gaver de plaisir, c'est elle qui lui prend toute son énergie et même si elle à l'air soumise et que lui se croit plus fort que le parrain, elle contrôle tout.

_-Donne tout ce que t'as, maintenant !_ Commande-t-elle en tapant sur la table et il la martèle littéralement en gardant sa prise sur ses seins. Elle jouit foutrement fort autour de lui. Il explose de plaisir comme une bête contre elle. L'espace d'une seconde il se sent vraiment bien, le bonheur ultime, moulé contre sa plastique parfaite, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux à l'odeur entêtante, son épiderme délicat sous le sien, il a l'impression d'être au paradis.

Elle reprend son souffle et laisse son rythme cardiaque redescendre. Elle est comblée, enfin satisfaite et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce connard pourrait être si doué, si bestial et si bien monté faut bien l'avouer.

_-Merci,_ chuchote-t-il contre la peau de sa nuque.

_-Je vous en prie, _répond-elle moqueuse, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte et s'extrait d'elle avec délicatesse. Il ramasse son shorty et lui tend gentiment. Elle le remet agilement pendant qu'il se débarrasse du préservatif.

_-La poubelle est sous l'évier,_ indique-t-elle en ramassant son soutien gorge.

Elle ne lui jette plus un regard pendant qu'elle se rhabille et c'est seulement quand elle a remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

_-Bon, je repasse dans trois jours,_ dit-il avec suffisance. L'air de dire je t'ai bien baisée petite salope.

Elle lui offre un immense sourire, sourire de guerrière, elle tire l'enveloppe de son sac et lui tend avec les yeux les plus innocents du monde.

_-ça ne sera pas nécessaire. _

Il regarde l'enveloppe dans l'incompréhension totale, puis elle, puis de nouveau l'enveloppe. Elle s'éloigne vers l'entrée quand il finit par ouvrir la missive entre ses mains. Il découvre le chèque du montant exact du loyer au moment où elle ouvre la porte.

Il fait les quelques pas qui les séparent souhaitant une explication mais quand il arrive près d'elle, elle le pousse doucement dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

_-Je vous ferai savoir le mois prochain comment je souhaite régler. Bonne soirée monsieur Cullen. _

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle a refermé la porte.

Elle attrape son portable et appelle son amie, elle a envie d'un burger maintenant.


End file.
